German patent application DE 2008 021 960 A1 discloses a flanged freewheel which has an outer ring and which, as an angled flange, has a ring flange that forms a running surface for clamping elements such as clamping rollers, and a flange part for attachment to a housing or housing part. The outer ring is made of sheet metal by means of a deep-drawing process. The required strength of the outer ring for use, for example, in starter freewheels for starting internal combustion engines in motor vehicles, calls for a sheet metal thickness of at least 5 mm. As a result, the production is limited because of the cycle times of the production equipment that can process sheet metal of such a thickness. Moreover, experiments have shown that, if the requirements become more stringent—especially due to an increase in the transmission torque in the area of the free end face of the ring flange—surface cracks, higher notch factors and elevated tangential stress can all occur.